Phantom Mutant
by ImpulsivePage84
Summary: My take on of DAnny was apart of the show. Hope it's good.


**For all of you who are wondering why I haven't put up a story. Blame my friends, they got me stuck watching Anime. So I've been watching 'One Punch Man' over and over, and other's but mostly watching repeatedly 'One Punch Man'.**

 **Anyways hope this grabs your attention.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Beginning**

 **Danny's POV (7 years old)**

I was curious because I've never been here before. I was never taken camping, it was fun. I wanted to explore with Jazz but she was a sleep like our parents. So I snuck off, and decided to look around. I made sure I wasn't too far from the camp, and walked in one direction.

I was starting to get scared and ready to head back when I heard heavy breathing. I turned around to see a very large bear. It look mean, so I ran. I wanted to get far away from here as possible, I didn't notice that I was running away from the camp. I wanted to run faster, because I could hear the bear behind me. I closed my eyes and imagined I was running, as fast as a wolf, since that was my favorite animal. I felt myself change, it was odd, it made me feel kind of sick but when I opened my eyes I was on all fours and looked like a wolf.

I started moving a lot faster until I lost the bear, and I ended up next to a lake. I decided to head back to the camp before my parents knew I was gone, but I didn't know where it was. I dropped my head and looked over to the lake, and went over. When I saw my reflection, I was a very large wolf, I had complete black fur, and my eyes stayed an icy blue. I heard movement to my left and saw two wolves, they went over to me and I started to back up.

' _It's okay young one we won't hurt you'_ I was confused, where they talking to me.

' _How do I know you won't hurt me?'_ I asked.

' _We will take you to your parent's, we saw you changed into one of our kind.'_ I was happy they knew the way back to my camp.

' _Yes, you are a very odd one. We've never seen anything quite like you, now follow.'_

They turned away and I followed, we ended up making it back to camp very quickly. I turned to thank them but they were already gone. I was going back to my tent when I realized I was still a wolf, so I imagined myself turning human, and it worked. I then went to go lie down, and not mention any of this to anyone.

 **3 years later (Danny gets his powers early)**

I wanted to know what my parents were always doing in the basement so I went in. I saw them looking over some papers. I then looked over to a hole in the wall, and wanted to see what was inside. I went over and walked inside, it was dark so I leaned my hand against the wall of the hole, I got mostly in when I felt a box, so I opened it. I saw a button that said on/off and pressed it. Nothing happened, and I was about to leave, but then there was a bright light, and I felt pain. I fell out of the hole to see my parents with worried faces.

"I don't feel so good…" Was all I said before I fell down and blacked out.

 **Amity Hospital**

I felt sick, and I felt I was on something soft. I opened my eyes to see a bright light, then my vision cleared. I looked around to see that no one was here. I saw a mirror on the table next to me and picked it up, what I saw shocked me.

I had white hair at the edge of messy hair and my icy blue eyes were surrounded by a bright green. I was scared because I didn't know what happened. I was too deep in thought to notice that my parents had come into the room until they got my attention.

"Are you alright, sweaty?" Mom asked, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, but what happened? I remember walking into that hole in the wall, and then pain." I was still confused with how different I looked.

"Well Danny, when you went in to the Fenton Portal, you got hurt. That's why your hair and eyes are different." Dad said.

"But nothing else happened right? I'm okay?" I asked worried.

"Every things fine. But your heart is a lot slower because you were shocked by the portal, so don't stress yourself. It should go back to normal in a couple of days." Mom said, but she still had a look of worry on her face, then Dad spoke.

"Look Danny, when you came out of the portal, you were different. Something happened to you." Dad said.

Mom continued, "You somehow were able to get the powers of what we believed to be a ghost." I was lost for words, but before I could say anything the door opened again and a guy dressed as a soldier came in.

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton?" He asked.

"Yes, that's us, who are you?" Mom asked.

"Ma'am, my name is not important, but your son has grabbed our attention. We would like to take your son and help him with his powers, all you have to do is sign this paper." He said, handing my parent's a paper.

"We will take him, so he won't get hurt with his powers and so no one else will get hurt."

"Will, we be able to see him again?" Mom asked.

"Afraid not ma'am, he will be in our care for a long time." He said, I was worried I just hoped my parents didn't do it.

"Okay, then." Mom signed the papers and gave them to him.

"Mom, why? I can learn to control my powers, please don't give me away." I was crying, I didn't want to go with this strange man.

"It's for the best sweaty, they will help you with your powers, so you won't hurt anyone."

I was not able to say anything else as the strange man, took something out of a case from his pocket. When he opened it, I saw that it was a needle with some kind of yellow liquid. HE was quick to give me the shot and I was out like a light.

 **6 years later**

6 years, that's how long that torture was. They did horrible things to me, anything you could imagine they did it to me. **(No he was not raped, you people have sick minds)** I was able to escape when they had a power failure, it took some time but I was able to create a large enough EMP, but I was tired and it was difficult for me to get out. But when I did, it was amazing, freedom, I smelled the clean air. It was amazing, the sun was setting, but it didn't matter. I was too weak to fly but I could still walk and run, so I ran.

I didn't know how far I ran, but I know I ran for a long time because I came into a large city. I found a store, and decided to grab some clothes, so I phased in. I grabbed some black jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a grey hoodie. For shoes I just picked out some nice black and white running shoes. I then left the store and regretted it.

When I was in the store I was able to calm down enough and relax, getting some of my energy back. My senses that I got from my wolf DNA kicked in and I smelled the air. It smelled horrible with all the pollution in the air. I decided to walk away from the city and eventually came to a cemetery, and I decided to walk around. It was peaceful and far enough away from the city to give me some breathing room, I knew I would have to get used to the smell eventually.

I was deep in thought of what I would do next when all of a sudden, there was a girl on top of me. I didn't know where she came from, but I could tell she was in trouble with how fast I could hear her heart beating. I then spoke up.

"Excuse me, could you please get off, it's very uncomfortable down here, and you kind of heavy." She looked down and blushed before getting up.

"Sorry, I'm sort of in a hurry." She said looking worried like someone would attack her.

"No problem, just don't let it happen again. And why are you breathing so hard and looking around? We're in a cemetery, nothing's going to happen we're the only ones here." I said trying to reassure her. And it worked she took a couple of deep breaths to calm down.

"Sorry, it's just a bunch of people are chasing after me." She started to look frantic, so I tried to comfort her.

"Calm down and relax, if you're in trouble I'll try and protect you. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I said bringing up my hand and making it glow a soft green. She looked at me worried before getting back in control. She then gave me a quick hug and backed away.

"How do I know, you're not one of those mutant hunters, trying to trick me." At that I looked angry, I didn't know there we're hunter's here.

"Wait, hunter's? Now it's personal, 6 years I was taken away from my family. I'm not going to let a couple hunter's get you or me." I then got a sent in the air, I didn't know who it was but I wasn't taking any chances. I grabbed the girl and pulled her behind some structures.

"Stay here, someone is coming, and I'm going to make sure it's safe." She gave me a nod. I then got up and walked out from where we were hiding.

I saw that it was some girl in a crazy outfit, she had red hair and dark green eyes. I was cautious and made sure not to show any fear. She stopped in front of me and looked me over before speaking.

"Hi, have you by chance seen a girl around here with brown hair with white bangs?" She asked.

"No I have not, strange girl, who walked up to me." I could tell she was annoyed with what I said, but she still pressured on the question.

"Are you sure, it's of most importance that we find her." She said in a calm tone.

"Look, lady even if I did know where she was, not that I do. What do you plan on doing with her?" I asked she gave me a knowing look that said I gave to much information. I then felt a presence enter my mind trying to look around, I pushed it out, shocking the girl who was now on the ground.

"So, your one of those mutant hunters she was running from. Well you won't get her or me, I refuse to go back to that torture." I then use telekinesis to pick her up a throw her into a gravestone she was knocked unconscious.

More of these weirdly dressed hunter appeared and Out of the corner of my eye I saw the girl I was trying to protect get up from behind the structure and back up until she was sitting with her back against the tree.

"That's her, she's the one that attacked me." Said girl pointed to the women with white hair.

I raised my hands which were no glowing green and shot blasts of the energy I create at her. IT didn't reach her though as the man next to her shot red blasts of energy at them to cancel them out.

"I don't know why you people want her, but you won't get her. I know what it's like to be stuck in a cell being constantly hurt by hunters and to be used by you friends later on!" I yelled raising my hands, ready to attack at a moments noticed.

"What are you talking about, we aren't here to hurt you or your friend." Said the man.

"It's true we just want to help her and you. We mean no harm." I wanted to believe them, but how the girl I'm protecting reacted I wouldn't take any chances.

"You may or may not be telling the truth, but I won't take any chances." I then shot a blast at their feet causing them to fall back disoriented.

I then turned around and grabbed the girl. And carried her bridal style and ran. I wasn't able run far because I was still trying to recover from me escape earlier. When I thought we were far enough I stopped and put her down.

"Over there!" She pointed to a building with a stone coffin raised off the ground inside. So we ran over and decided to hide there.

"What are we going to do? I don't have enough energy to get us out of here." I informed her.

Before she could say anything I heard someone drop from above and when I looked it was the same guy from earlier, but he smelled different. I then stood up putting the girl behind me.

"Thought, you could escape us did you? The X-Men don't leave loose ends." HE said before walking towards us and pushing a vase that was in his way out of the way.

I let out a warning growl which caused him to back up. We then backed out and were prepared to run before we bumped into the same guy from inside. The girl thought quickly and pushed the guy away. But when he landed one of those beams of red energy shot from his visor hitting an electrical tower making it fall over.

The girl getting scared ran back into the tomb and when I turned back she teleported out of the room, and I saw the reason why. It was the girl from earlier, but now she was okay. I ignored her for now in favor of finding the girl. I saw her falling and I ran at inhuman spends to catch her, but she teleported again, and on top of me again.

"If this is going to be our thing, at least take me out on a date first." I said trying to get a smile from her. It worked but then she got the worried look again.

Then that red head came and got to close, "Are you hurt? Lie still, don't try to move." I pushed the girl off of me and kicked the red head away making her fly back a couple of feet making sure she wasn't to hurt.

I turned around to see the girl looking up at the white haired women.

"Child what is it, we are your friends." The girl then grabbed the women's wrist, she then screamed in pain and the white haired women was sent flying.

I looked up to see the girl flying and controlling the weather, if I didn't do something quick she was going to get hurt. I focused on the storm forming and controlled it slowly bringing her down. She was losing focus and teleported away, I don't know where though. I then turned around looking at the people from before and soon more arrived.

I decided it wasn't worth the energy so I followed the girl's example and teleported outside the cemetery. She wasn't here so I sniffed the air for her sent, it was faint but I followed it to find her sitting down in an alley with her head down. She didn't notice me so I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She jumped up in fright and backed away before she saw it was me and calmed down. I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, really. If it wasn't for you who knows what could have happened." Said the girl.

"No problem, the name's Danny Phantom, **(he got rid of Fenton)** and I was happy to help."

"My name's Anna Marie, but you can call me Rogue, I guess." We then sat in silence until she was ready to go.

I decided to take her home so that nothing would happen to her. And dropped her off before walking away. I thought of what I would need to start a life, but I had no clue. I walked passed an orphanage and thought maybe they could help me. So I walked up and knocked on the door. It was answer buy a man who I assumed was in his late thirty's'.

"Hi, I was looking for a place to stay and I happened to pass this orphanage. Would you by chance be able to give me shelter for the time being?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Sure, the name's Markus, but you can call me Mark. If you're looking for a place to stay then you're welcome here." I gave him a quick thanks before walking in and finding an empty room.

I would deal with everyone who was living here in the morning. What was bugging me was the girl who I helped. She was very beautiful, but it would probably never work, I mean I just met her. But I'm already having these feelings. It's probably best to ignore them, for now I need some sleep.

I have a home, check. Now need to enroll in a school then I should start fitting in and hope that I won't run into those hunters again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This story to me could be better but it's late and I need my sleep, or else are start having problems with my physical health. Hope you enjoyed the story and until next time. BYE.**


End file.
